Cyclonic separation systems are known and are used for various operations, including the use on vehicles that store and transport materials such as grain, flour, etc. Such transport vehicles usually include a vacuum system that interfaces with a cyclonic separation chamber to separate fine particles from the air as bulk material is being transferred into or out of a storage tank of the vehicle. An exemplary prior system that is used in conjunction with such cyclonic separation systems is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a cyclonic chamber 101 which utilizes a plurality of filter tubes 109. The filter tubes are housed within the cyclonic separation chamber 101 which also includes a manifold 105 having a hinged cover 107. The manifold includes appropriate air inlets and outlets such that the cyclonic chamber 101 may properly function. However other variations with various locations of the air inlets and outlets are possible and, for example, the cyclonic chamber 101 may have inlets and/or outlets connected directly to the chamber. The chamber 101 will additionally have an outlet at the end of the bottom conical section from which the separated particles may be removed. As shown in FIG. 1, the filter requires many individual filter tubes such as filter tube 111, arranged in a plurality of filter tubes 109 as shown by using a filter tube arrangement plate 113, and, in some cases, an additional inner sleeve 113. Other components, which are not shown in FIG. 1, may also be needed. The filter tube plate 113 mounts on top of a mounting flange of the cyclonic chamber 101 and includes a plurality of holes with each hole for supporting one tube 111 of the plurality of filter tubes 109. This type of arrangement poses several difficulties for operation. One such difficulty is that, if one filter tube 111 of the plurality of filter tubes 109 requires replacement, the hinged cover 107 and manifold 105 may need to be removed to access the tube. Further, removal of any one tube 111 from the plate 113 can result in contamination of the other tubes of the plurality of filter tubes 109 because contaminants may fall from the removed tube 111 and land within the clean tubes. Also, the number of tubes need is large and may be on the order of between 200 to 300, such as, for example 292 tubes. Many or all of the tubes may need to be replaced if contaminated, and this can be a costly operation. In normal operation, 6 to 7 replacements of at least one or all of the tubes is required on an annual basis, adding further cost of operation. Further, the time required to remove and replace tubes can be on the order of several hours. Therefore the prior cyclonic separation system 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 has several disadvantages.